Et je souris, purement et simplement
by Dreams Of Dramione
Summary: Un petit OS Kalijah pour fêter la rentrée ! Enfin, je suis pas sûre que se soit un évènement à fêter... En tout cas, venez faire un petit tour ! Happy end et remise en question sur toute sa vie. Pas long et je pense, enfin j'espère, agréable à lire.


Je déteste les paroles parce qu'elles font rêver. Parce qu'elles ne maintiennent jamais ce qu'elles promettent. Je déteste toutes les paroles qui font souvenir, parce qu'elles volent au futur et nous laissent ancrés à un passé de remord. Je déteste les paroles que tu me dis ce jour-là à la mer. Parce que ce n'étais pas toi qui parlais mais la mer abyssale. Le soleil impérieux, la plage ensoleillée, le rire des enfants, tout ceux-là parlaient. Je déteste toutes les paroles sauf celles qui ne se disent pas. Parce qu'elles font parler un cœur amoureux, un âme sincère, un esprit intelligent, la poésie du monde, l'affection d'un chien, une fleur d'hiver, un baiser profond. Le jour après la nuit, la vie après la mort, tout cela, les paroles laissent parler. Je ne voudrais pas qu'aux paroles, suivent les faits, mais qu'au fait accompli, suivent les paroles. Inutiles. Mais inoffensives.

Moi, Katherine Pierce, la fille qui ne regarde jamais en arrière, j'ai trébuché. Comme un enfant devant le père noël, j'ai cru, inutilement, qu'on pouvait y arriver. Je me suis blessée, je n'ai pas pleuré, Katherien Pierce ne pleure pas. Et je suis morte. Celle que tu as connu, elle est morte. Je ne suis pas ta gentille petite Katherina. Juste Katherine. La fille sotte qui faisait de beaux discours et qui en attendait tellement de la vie, elle définitevement morte. La vie ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Rien. Juste une farce. C'est ça, toute ma vie n'est qu'une immense blague destinnée à vous faire rire. J'ai fui toute ma vie. Me retournant à chaque seconde pour me rassurer, me rassurer que mon heure n'est pas encore venue. Que mon bourreau n'est autre que toi. Mon amour pour toi est en train de me tuer. Pourtant, lorsque je te vois dans tes beaux costumes hors de prix, je me dit que la vie n'est pas si injuste. A part le fait, d'être née avec ce putain de visage, qu'est-ce que j'ai eu ? Rien. Absolument rien. Vous savez, je me suis toujours dit que tout ce qui arrivait était prévu à l'avance, mais ma rencontre avec toi, je ne sais pas. Je reste spetcique. Pourquoi t'aimer ? Pourquoi le faire alors que je sais pertinnement que je n'y survivrai pas ? Ton frère me tuera avant même que je puisse les dire. Trois grands mots, sept petites lettres. Voilà ce que la vie m'a offerte, toi. Mais je ne suis pas satisfaite, il y a autre chose. C'est ça, je veux vivre. Je veux pouvoir vivre et t'aimer à la fois mais ce n'est pas possible. Alors, je souris, d'un sourire résolu. Je marche tranquillemnt dans les rues de Paris, là où tu ne me retrouveras jamais. Je marche, mais je ne cours pas. La neige a tout recouvert, c'est beau, ça me rappelle à quel point j'aimais la couleur de tes yeux. Noir. D'un noir profond et intense.

_Tu dis que ça va et je sais que c'est un mensonge, depuis le noir de tes yeux. _Je souffle d'agacement. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça tombe sur moi ? Je continu de marcher, sans réel but. J'arrive devant un petit café, chaleureux à l'ambiance réconfortante. Encore toi. Je te revois, le matin, tout sourire avec ta petite tasse orange. Lisant le journal, comme un humain, chose que tu n'es plus mais que tu as été. Réconfortant ? Oui, tu l'étais. Mais plus maintenant. Pour moi, tu ressemble maintenant à un joyaux sans éclat. Je rentre, poussant la porte d'une main légère. Je m'assois à une table, seule. Encore une fois. Je commande, ton préféré, tu te souviens ? Un cappuchino, s'il-vous-plait. J'attends, encore et toujours. Il arrive enfin, et je le regarde, un sourire triste m'échappe. Vous rendez-vous compte du ridicule de la situation. Moi, Katherine Pierce, la reine des garces, assise, seul à une table de café, se remémorant de vieux souvenirs d'un amour perdu. La sonnette retentit mais je ne relève pas le regard. Je me contente juste d'écouter, et d'attendre. Continuellement. Tes pas se dirigent vers moi et enfin, je te revois. Tu es là. Pour moi ? Pas la moindre idée. Je te regarde et tu me sourit. Tu t'assois en face de moi et tu commandes la même chose. Je n'ose cligner des yeux. Est-ce un rêve ? Sûrement. Tu ne serais jamais venu sinon, pas au détriment de ton frère. De ta famille. Tu es toujours aussi beau, élégant dans ton costume noir. Ton nez a légèrement rougi, je suis stupéfaite. Tu sembles si détendu. Je me demande si tu te rends compte. Te rends tu compte du mal que tu me fais ? Tu ne pas revenir comme ça, en un claquement de doigts ! Tu es sorti de ma vie ! Tu m'as abandonné ! Pourtant, je ne fais rien, je me contente de te regarder prendre une gorgée de ton cappuchino. Tu relèves ton regard, noir, sur moi. Et là, c'est le déclique. Tu te raproches, encore plus. Jusqu'à froler mon nez.

"Ravi de vous rencontrez, _Katherine_."

Je souris, doucement et tendrement. J'ai compris. Tu te rapproches encore, plaquant tes lèvres sûr les miennes. C'est doux, sucré et... réconfortant. Tout toi. Je me rapproche encore de toi et tu titilles ma lèvre inférieur. Je t'y autorise. Je suis heureuse. Oui, moi, Katherine Pierce, la fille qui a trébuché, je viens de me relever. Encore plus forte qu'avant. Tel un phoenix qui renait de ses cendres. Ma nouvelle vie commence. Pas celle de Katherina. Non. Celle de Katherine.

"Je t'aime."

"Moi, non plus."

Et je sourit, purement et simplement.


End file.
